Rainy Monday
by crawlingwithyou
Summary: IANERIN How endless is the question 'what if? Quite. I've asked myself the biggest what if for the longest time. What if I hadn't pulled Erin down with me? Would she now be dead? takes place right before the accident
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Monday**

**Chapter One**

**Papercut**

I rolled my eyes impatiently, leaning against my register as the woman fumbled with her items, trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to buy it. The sigh that escaped my lips, however, was completely on accident.

'Well, I'm sorry!' she snapped, glaring viciously at me.

I lifted an eyebrow, shrugged, and rummaged around in the front pocket of my blue smock.

Smirking, I pulled my walkie talkie out, pressed the button, and spoke into it, 'Pip, where are you?'

'Putting away shit; why?' came the nasty response.

'Oh, no reason. Just bored.'

'Just bored, he says,' Erin grumbled, causing me to laugh heartily.

'You sound kinda pissed,' I returned, holding out my arms as the woman _finally_ decided.

'Just shut up, you jerk!' she shrieked, shoving her card at me.

'Pissed, he says. Oh, you have no idea. No, fuck you! I'm not putting it away! It's called not being fucking lazy! Yes, you!'

The connection went dead as I stared at my walkie in shock. The woman was also staring; three customers behind her were gaping. Erin was so flat out fired.

'Receipt,' I muttered in a fog, handing the woman her card and receipt.

The woman didn't move. The connection clicked on again, and I closed my eyes in fear.

'Zip,' Erin gasped, and I could hear her crying softly.

'GO AWAY! PUT THE FUCKING VASE AWAY YOURSELF! I'M NOT A FUCKING CLAW MACHINE! GET OUT OF MY FACE!' she suddenly screamed, and my breath disappeared.

The oxygen flew out of my lungs as I fumbled for the volume switch.

'Ian!' Lizzie snapped from the next register, 'Shut that off or get her under control!'

I twisted the volume down, switched the power off, and reached for the register phone.

'Come on, get out, there's nothing here to see,' I ordered, shooing the still gawking woman away, 'C'mon, next customer.'

As the next woman started putting her items down, I punched in a few numbers, and then lifted the end of the phone to my mouth.

'Erin to the front,' I paused to let it echo around the store before continuing, 'Register – umm – seven needs bagging assistance. Erin to the front. Register seven.'

Taking a deep breath, I set the phone back down on the receiver, returned a glare Lizzie shot at me, and then turned to my customer. The following seconds were like torture. I flew through as many customers as I could, glancing at the line of aisles every so often.

'McKinley,' someone snapped from behind me.

I jumped at the use of my last name before spinning around and swallowing hard.

'Erin to the front?' assistant manager, prick of the year, Jared asked.

'Just a little trouble. I'm having a rough day; needed an extra hand.'

'Make sure there's no nonsense.'

'Make sure there's no nonsense,' I mocked as he stormed away, yelling at different checkers.

And then, 'Ian!'

I was about to yell at Lizzie for bothering me yet again when I caught sight of Erin. Cliché as it sounds, my heart broke as she ran toward me, tears cascading down her face, black eyeliner smudging everywhere.

'Pip,' I cooed, jumping over my little register imprisonment and catching her in my arms.

She sobbed into my chest, clutching my shirt tightly and mumbling incoherently.

'Babe, what's wrong?' I begged, stroking her hair.

'I-hate-people,' she hiccupped, still crying.

'Okay, well, you tell me while I take my last customers. Here, sit on the edge. I've got some tissues in here somewhere. One minute please,' I added to the woman waiting before pushing the tiny door open and sliding into my checking space.

I knelt down, hurriedly searching for the box of tissues I knew were hidden somewhere. Finally finding them, I handed Erin the box, gave her one last sad smile, and then turned back to business. I clicked off my light, shook my head at a man just pushing his carriage into line, and then started scanning items again.

'You know that kid Mike?' Erin whispered, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

'Mmm,' I responded, sighing as one of the items negated.

'He was here with all his jackass friends and they started throwing stuff around and calling Jack, saying I was out of control.'

'What?'

I gave her a surprised look, but she just continued, 'They broke all sorts of shit.'

'Were you yelling at them, then?'

'Yes and no. There was this lady who just wouldn't leave me alone. She kept coming back, asking for something, and then five minutes later, halfway across the store, she'd say she didn't want it and then order me to put it back. Didn't even ask,' she muttered, brushing the back of her hand across her eyes.

God, I hated seeing her like this. My chest hurt, and I could actually feel my heart pounding viciously against my ribcage like it was going to shatter any second. I bet anyone who looked could see the agony etched in my eyes and furrowed brow.

'Is Mike still here?'

'Yeah.'

'Did Jack ever come?'

'He warned me a couple times. He wouldn't listen.'

'Hey, fuckers, nice seeing you!' a voice suddenly screeched.

My head jerked up as Erin burst into tears again. Her hand flew to her neck as I squinted my chocolate eyes, gasping as I caught sight of the necklace I'd given her for her last birthday dangling from Mike's grimy fingers.

'Have an awesome day, Ulmer!'

I vaulted over my prison so fast I almost fell. Lizzie screamed for me to stop, even reaching out for me as I sprinted toward the exit.

'Oh, fuck!' Mike exclaimed, trying to get there first.

He had one foot through the automatic door when I tackled him. Erin's necklace went flying, but I didn't have time to watch it soar through the air. Mike and I were busy throwing punches. I caught him in a nice jaw hit and he groaned substantially, but just as I was throwing my fist down again, he somehow maneuvered his foot to my front and kicked me off of him. I flew back and smashed into the automatic doors. They opened, causing me to fall through. With a growl, I stumbled up and charged at Mike again. I got his jaw again before moving to knee him. He caught me too fast, tripping me after knocking his knuckles against the side of my head. I went down, eyes tearing against the pain now throbbing throughout my head and neck.

He moved to kick me as his cronies closed in, but I yanked on his ankle and jumped on top of him. It was like a pig pile after that. I could hear Jack and Jared screaming in the distance, most likely running at us, while every male checker was also running over to help. Eventually, with the manpower of four guys, they managed to get Mike away from me while three dragged me away from Mike. The other seven held back Mike's two friends as Jack stomped toward me. Jared looked mighty pleased.

My chest was heaving as Jared suddenly jumped forward and caught Erin before she could get any closer to me. She screamed and fought against him until he finally let go.

'Oh God,' she gasped, holding my face in her hands.

'Let go of him,' she demanded, slapping away the six hands holding me.

The guys retreated as she skimmed the pad of her thumb over my bleeding and swollen lip and bruised eye. My nose was slightly bleeding and almost broken.

'What the hell just happened?' Jack ordered, shoving Erin out of the way and pushing me backward.

I stumbled, vision spinning.

'Answer me, McKinley!'

'Wait!' I hissed, throwing up my arms to avoid a blow to the face.

Jack paused, hand in the air. I peeked through my arms, trying to catch my breath.

'Wait. I have a good explanation.'

But, before I could get out a word, Erin's story tumbled right out of her mouth. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she finished, eyes going wide. Mike started shouting obscenities as Jack looked back at him.

'Let me at him, let me at him!' he yelled, fighting to get back to me.

'And?' Jack asked, looking back to me.

'He antagonized as he was leaving, and I noticed he had stolen Erin's necklace. It was just the icing on the cake.'

'Jared, call the police. This guy's going in,' he said, jabbing his thumb back at Mike, 'Ian, you go home and get cleaned up. You and Erin don't have to close tonight. You, too, Erin; go home. Lizzie, Jared, you're closing. No questions.'

Jack walked away, leaving Erin to fuss over me.

'Hold on,' I murmured, slipping from her touch.

Putting a hand to my head and willing the dizziness to stop, I staggered over to the other automatic door, bent down, and picked up the small crystal heart. Erin met me, smiling as I lifted it in my hand. Silent as ever, I slipped the cord on, snapped the clasp in the back, and touched the heart as it settled on her pale chest. She put her palm to my cheek, shaking her head before kissing me softly, making sure not to touch my cut.

'Let's go get our stuff and then we can roll out,' she said, taking my hand.

'Kay,' I returned, starting to walk forward.

Everything tipped upside down.

'Fuck, I can't,' I groaned, sinking back against the window next to the door.

'Alright, just close your eyes or something and I'll be right back,' she whispered, a frown forming as she ran her fingers delicately through my messed black hair.

I nodded, and she left, letting go of my hand only when she absolutely had to. It seemed like a lifetime until she returned what with everyone gawking and Mike still shouting and trying to get back to me. But, Erin finally appeared with our jackets, smiling in my direction. She helped me into mine before leading me out of the store. We got into my car, Erin hopping in the driver's seat without a word. She put in the keys, turned the CD track to the beginning, revved the engine, and pulled out.

I was half asleep when she suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes wearily, brows furrowing as I saw Wendy Christensen and Kevin Fischer flagging us down. Erin gave me an apologetic glance before rolling down her window and leaning out.

'What?' she snapped, holding out her palms.

'Can we bum a lift from you?' Kevin questioned.

'To where?'

She looked back at me, I shrugging nonchalantly. She knew how much I despised Kevin.

'Just to our houses. Please, Erin, Wendy's car broke down, like, six miles back. We've been walking forever.'

'Yeah, sure, whatever, get in back.'

Wendy and Kevin quickly clambered in back, I groaning against the clanking of metal.

'I hate my van,' I grumbled, lifting my feet and pulling my knees to my chest before leaning my forehead on the caps and staring at Erin.

'What're you looking at?' she said, smiling widely as she started forward again.

'You.'

'No shit, genius,' she returned, laughing softly, 'Why are you looking at me?'

'You're captivating.'

'You're annoying.'

'Annoying, she says,' I mimicked, causing her to click her tongue and shake her head.

'Like I said,' she murmured, reaching over and feeling for my hand.

I eagerly grasped hers, sighing against the contact and letting my eyes slip shut.

'I love you,' she murmured before turning around a bend.

'I love you more,' I whispered, kissing her hand.

'Guys, I have to stop at his house real quick, kay?'

'Yeah, that's fine,' Wendy said from the back, and I was suddenly aware of her eyes fixated on me. I'm sure she saw all the blood, cuts, and bruises when I'd leaned over to kiss Erin's hand.

I pouted as Erin removed her hand from mine to put the car in park. She just rolled her eyes at me, and blew me a kiss before hopping out of my van and jogging toward my house. She skipped the idea of going through the front door and instead climbed up the side and into the window.

'Dude, you looked fucked. What happened to you?' Kevin abruptly blurted.

'I got in a fight.'

'Other guy come out worse?'

'Much.'

'He must be pretty messed, then.'

'Mhmm.'

'Who was it?'

'Mike Douglas.'

'Ouch. He's big. What'd he do?'

'He hurt Erin.'

'Oh.' And that was the end of all conversation until Erin appeared in the van again, tossing a duffle bag at me.

'Aren't I only staying the night?' I queried, suddenly confused as I looked in and found a few pairs of clothes.

'You're dad is drunk,' she answered quietly, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

'Was he awake?'

'No, but your mum is in the bathroom crying.'

'What? We can't leave her there!'

I sat upright, trying the door. Erin had already locked it.

'Erin!'

I turned to her, eyes pleading.

'Shut up, Ian.'

'Erin! I can't leave her!'

'I'm not letting you go there and get hurt!' she screamed back.

'She's my fucking mother!'

'Can we not have this conversation right now?' Erin shrieked, slamming on the break and turning to me, face red.

'I'll break the window!'

'He'll hurt you if you try to take her!'

'I don't care!'

'I do!'

I let out a scream of frustration, burying down in my seat. I hated this. Erin started forward again with a jolt, and I felt like crying.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered, not looking at her.

She didn't respond. Had I really done it this time? I bit on the end of my sleeve after upping my hood, and curled into a ball in my seat.

'We'll see you guys later,' Wendy suddenly said as I heard the door opening.

She got out and it was only minutes before we were stopping at Kevin's house. The ride to Erin's was painfully silent. But, when we stopped in her driveway, neither of us budged.

'Babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I know you're just worried about her,' Erin murmured, running a hand up and down my hunched back.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you,' I returned, looking up to meet her emerald eyes.

'C'mon, let's go inside. I know of a huge, empty bed waiting upstairs.'

My smile instantly came to life as I thought of Erin's spacious, comfy bed. We quickly got out of my van, skipped into the house, silently ran upstairs, and I was jumping onto her bed in mere seconds. She went into her adjoining bathroom to get some cleaning supplies while I fell back on her bed, eagle spread, and sighed. Moments later, she crawled on top of me, legs straddling my hips, and hands full of different items.

'Hold still,' she murmured, leaning forward and dabbing my lip with a cold towel. She wiped it clean, following it with the bruise around my eye, my nose, and the side of my forehead. The alcohol was next, which I neatly squirmed through, before she daubed the cuts dry.

And then, all of a sudden, her lips came crashing down on mine. I responded instantly, kissing back eagerly and hungrily. My fervent passion was interrupted by an inescapable moan, however, as she moved her hips against mine.

'Mmm, Pip,' I gasped, leaving her mouth to kiss her neck as she pushed her hips harder against my own.

'My mum is – home tonight,' she murmured between kisses once I'd returned to her lips.

'And?'

We paused in our speaking to kiss deeply, tongues swirling and clashing. Being careful not to squish her, I expertly rolled us over so I was on top, our war never breaking. I could rapidly feel my lungs losing oxygen and my chest burning, but I ignored the pain and continued to swap spit with my beautiful Erin, wanting more and more by the second. But, as it goes, breathing is a necessity and we were forced to break. Of course, it only lasted a fainting maximum of a few seconds before our swollen lips connected again, the battle enticing much more heatedly than before.

'Zip – my mum – is home,' Erin gasped as we slowly parted with smaller kisses after a bit, chests heaving and panting.

'So what?' I begged, leaning down to kiss her again.

'What if she walks in?'

Glaring at her momentarily, I hopped off the bed, making sure to turn quickly so Erin couldn't laugh at my excitement. I locked the door, turned, and held out my arms.

'Better?'

She cocked an eyebrow, nodding at my waist.

'Shut up, okay? You make me nuts.'

'So I can see.'

'You're done for, Erin Ulmer,' I growled before launching myself onto the bed.

She let out a squeal that I quickly covered up, shoving my tongue down her throat at first chance. I pushed my hips down on her, laughing mentally as she moaned and clawed at my back. _This_ was how it was supposed to be.

--

** Reviews are very nice. Quite lovely, actually.**

**And heyy, is this too unrealistic? Too OOC?**

**PS – This takes place during FD3, like, right before Erin dies and then continuing on. Surprises to be had. P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**One Step Closer**

I woke to the sun shining brilliantly through Erin's open bay window, a slight breeze chilling the warm air. I stretched, feeling fully at ease, before turning onto my side and throwing my arm over the bed. I found my duffle bag, rummaged in it until I found a pair of boxers, and then quickly tugged those on before flopping across Erin and reaching for the drawer handle of her dresser. I managed to tug it open, grab a pair of boy cuts, and return to find her looking up at me with raised eyebrows.

'What?' I asked innocently, smiling deviously before reaching down and slipping the panties over her feet.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Dressing you,' I responded, pulling the cuts up, grinning as I snapped them over her cute little butt. I remained at her waist, though, kissing the skin just above the rim of her cuts.

She stared down at me, and I held the gaze as I moved my lips up past her belly button, stopping just below her breasts.

'Zip,' she warned, glancing at the door.

I ignored her and kissed up her chest, pausing at her collarbone. I bit the edge of my bottom lip, giving her a seductive smile that I knew she couldn't resist. She glared playfully at me, so I lowered my eyes, closing them as I left a sweet little butterfly kiss on her noticeable collarbone.

'Pip, you know I love you, right?' I whispered before nibbling ever so slightly.

'Of course I do,' she muttered.

I looked up to find her eyes closed and head resting comfortably against the pillow.

'With all my heart and more?'

'Mhmm.'

'With every essence of my being?' I continued, leaving another butterfly before biting down a little harder this time.

'Not too far up,' she gasped, running her fingers lightly through my black hair.

'With every fiber that I possess?'

I found a reasonable tank top hidden spot, licked it, and then waited for an answer.

'And you know that I still love you an incomprehensible amount more?'

'Not possible,' I mumbled before biting down on her chest and sucking against her skin.

Her fingers tightened in my hair, her nails scratching my scalp slightly. I moaned softly, loving the feeling of her rough nails digging into my smooth skin. I finished off the mark with a little kiss before moving up to capture Erin's lips. A sudden knock on the door separated us, Erin quickly fumbling for the blankets. I yanked them up over myself and her chest before sliding off of her, pressing my nose into the mattress as the lock slowly clicked and the door creaked open.

'Hi mum,' Erin greeted stiffly, holding the blanket to herself as she eased into a sitting position.

I slipped my arms around her waist, pressing my nose into her side and enmeshing my legs with hers.

'Something wrong, sweetie?'

'Umm, well, I was kind of wondering-'

'Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine.'

'Is it okay if Ian stayed the night?'

'He's that big lump beside you, right?'

'Oh, damn, I thought I was hiding well,' I muttered, poking my head out from underneath the blanket.

'So long as you didn't do anything you shouldn't have.'

Erin shifted uncomfortably, completely giving us away.

'So long as you used protection,' her mum added, glaring at me.

'Right on,' I replied, jutting up my thumb.

Her parents were still iffy around me as I'd just recently started spending almost all of my time here, sleeping over quite more than was necessary. I hated my home life, though, and Erin's was so nice that it was just that much easier to be with her.

'Is it okay if he stays the weekend and into Monday?' Erin pressed, pushing her luck.

'Any specific reason?'

'Home's not safe,' she whispered, rubbing my bare back instinctively.

I snuggled against her to reassure her I was fine.

'Is that what those cuts are from?' Jodi inquired, sounding concerned as she moved in and sat on the edge of the bed.

'No,' I answered quickly, a little too quickly, too quickly by instinct, and Jodi clicked her tongue in disapproval.

'No, seriously, I haven't been home since yesterday morning. I got in a fight at work,' I continued, trying to sound believable.

'A fight?' she gasped, her glare returning.

'Someone was hurting Erin,' I pleaded, feeling for Erin's hand. She held onto mine tightly, her other still running up and down my back.

'Alright, I'll let you off for this one. Well, whenever you two are ready, breakfast is ready downstairs. Don't forget, you've got a shift later this afternoon at Build It. You're closing,' Jodi reminded before getting off the bed and heading for the door.

'Come down relatively soon,' she ordered before shutting the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief before securing myself to Erin by locking my legs around her waist, letting the full weight of my body down onto her, and burying my nose in the crook of her neck, kissing her exposed skin as much as possible. She let out a heavy breath before wrapping her arms around me tightly and holding me against her, equally needing the comfort in contact.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke, 'We should probably head down now.'

'Yeah, my mum will freak if we stay up here too long.'

While Erin slipped into a pair of my grey sweats that I usually left here, I jumped into my plaid pajama bottoms.

'Babe, I'm sorry,' she suddenly whispered, tracing her fingers down my back.

'Why?' I questioned, looking over my shoulder at her.

'I left marks.'

'What?'

'Come hither.'

I followed her to the mirror where she positioned me so I could see my back. There, clear as day, were ten neat red lines trailing from the end tips of my hair to my lower back.

'Wow, you went all out this time.'

'Does it hurt?'

'No, I think I'm used to it by now.'

'Jerk,' she muttered, slapping my arm.

'That hurt, though,' I said, following her.

'Did you know you scratched my head, too?' I added, feeling through my hair to where the lines probably were.

'This morning, right?'

'Mhmm. Right before your mum came in.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I actually kind of enjoy it.'

'I'm sure you do.'

Grinning, I tugged on a random black shirt, Erin pulling on a black and pink tank. Her dad, especially, wasn't too fond of me, so this should be interesting.

--

Maybe it was the fact that we were complete opposites of her preppy, pink-wearing, cheerleader sisters or maybe it was that I'd just confirmed with Erin that there were nails ready for the nail gun so I could shoot pigeons under Jack's orders to get rid of them, but, nevertheless, they were gawking at me as Erin and I cuddled on her couch in the living room, lazily watching TV. Then again, it could be the fact that I was mercilessly attacking my lovely girlfriend with kisses everywhere.

'Zip,' she groaned, nudging me with her shoulder as I kissed along her shoulder blades and the back of her neck.

'Mmm,' I responded, moving to the side of her neck.

'Zip, stop,' she murmured feebly, not even attempting to stop me this time. Instead, she leaned back and lifted her head a little to give me more room.

'You're just so tasty, Pip. I can't help it,'

And they just kept on gawking…

--

'You know, I really hate closing,' I grumbled into my walkie talkie as I drove around on the forklift, passing through aisles as I made my way to the back of the store.

'It does suck. Oh, look, another broken vase. Like these fucking people can't clean them up themselves. No, no, let's wait for Erin to come back so she can clean them up. Fuckers.'

'You alright over there, babe?'

'Sure, sure. Great. I'm signing off. Over and out.'

The connection died and I sighed before dropping the walkie into my front pocket and continuing on singing to myself. It wasn't long before I reached the way back of the store where all of the larger pieces of wood were kept.

'Pigeons,' I griped, looking around the room for the wireless nail gun.

Spotting it, I drove the forklift over, got it, picked up a pack of nails, and headed back over to where a few pigeons were chilling out.

'Bloody birds,' I continued on in my rant, grinning despite myself. This could actually turn out to be fun.

I stopped the forklift, dropped down into a sitting position, and checked over the gun to make sure it was intact and ready for some heavy shooting. Once my inspection was done, I checked the nails, grin widening, before pushing them into the gun.

'Shooting pigeons, ha.'

My walkie crackled and I picked it up as Erin started talking, 'Zip, it's Pip, you got those flowers ordered yet?'

'Uh, that's a big no, Pip,' I answered smartly, 'Osama Ben Supervisor wants me to get rid of these pigeons first. They keep setting off the alarms.'

I dropped the walkie down onto the base before clambering up onto my feet again and jamming the forklift into up gear. It rose slowly, creaking a little as I cocked the nail gun, readying it.

'Hello birdies,' I cooed, taking aim.

A few shots fired and I had one down, the other two flying off in fright. I burst into laughter, jumping back slightly as the pigeon dropped dead to the ground.

'Awesome,' I gasped, still laughing.

'Hey,' Erin suddenly came in again, 'After I – uh – restock this stuff that these pinhead customers can't manage to return to the shelves themselves, we'll roll outta here, okay?'

'Rightio, babe,' I returned, smiling as I thought of her walking around, pissed off, tossing things onto shelves angrily.

Shaking my head, I put the forklift into gear again and started it forward, squinting at the holes I'd managed to make in the wall with my awful aim.

I was in the middle of examining when I was interrupted, 'Zip, it's Pip; come over here. You are gonna trip when you hear this.'

'Well, paint me intrigued, Pip, I'm on my way.'

'Zip, it's Pip, she says,' I murmured to myself, rolling my eyes, 'Like anyone else is in the store.'

Near a half an hour later, we were to be found back where I'd shot the pigeons, cleaning up. Wendy and Kevin had joined us, claiming that we were soon to die, following the mysterious deaths of Jason, Carrie, Ashley, Ashlyn, and Frankie. Bizarre, or what?

'Just the one?' Erin questioned as she picked up the dead on.

'Yeah, I think that's it. The other two flew away and I didn't wanna shoot it in midair.'

'Good choice,' she muttered before tossing the bird in the trash.

I shrugged before heading over to the boards. I took one down and put it against the saw, revving it up so I could cut it and many more to follow.

'Okay,' I piped up, pulling the saw through one of boards, 'Let's go with what you guys are saying. Let's just say, you know, that Death does have a conscious plan and that it's been set into motion. Great. So, Newton's Third Law of Motion, and – well, look, I'm just guessing that it goes for Death, too, when he's – uh – working in – umm – our world,' I finished lamely, sending Erin a confused glance.

She was leaning against the counter away from everyone else, her face concentrated like she was spaced out, but her eyes were wide with fear.

'Anyway,' I continued, trying to cover up my stuttering quickly, 'Newton says that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. So, that means that if Death has taken action, so can we. And that that action may thwart Death's intent.'

I let my eyes drift back over to Erin as I stepped away from the saw to grab another board. On my way back, however, I stumbled on the sawdust and Wendy let out a neat little scream as I stopped myself right on time before falling into the running saw.

'Scared you?' I teased, winking in her direction.

'You're being a fucker,' Kevin interrupted, glaring at me, 'but go on.'

'Thought so. Okay, okay, so what if, for example, the last in line were to make the utilitarian choice? Kill themselves,' I paused to let the information sink in, glancing over at Erin again who was now shaking her head and muttering something under her breath as she glared at the floor.

Feeling a little more worried than before, I continued, 'Well, wow, that's pretty much gonna ruin any plan Death's put in motion. And even better, I think that's gonna save… five skipped lives? Any takers?'

Another glance and Wendy quickly dropped her eyes to the floor.

'Right, I didn't think so. Pip,' I cooed, stepping toward her.

She looked up at me and I was about to hurry to comfort her at the sight of her tears when Wendy suddenly spoke up, 'There; those.'

She pointed to the shelves above me just as I heard the ladders snapping open. The stakes came crashing down as Wendy screamed and launched herself at me.

'NO!' I yelped, scrambling upward only to fall back down, groaning as the boards started crashing harder down.

'ERIN! GET DOWN!'

I heard her scream and, fear tugging viciously at my heart, I broke free of the wooden imprisonment, fell forward on top of Erin, and held her tight against me, my arms flying to the back of her head as we crashed back down, boards piling on top of us, and my body shielding her. She quickly wrapped her arms over my head, hiding her face in my neck as the loud waterfall of copse continued.

Eventually, it ended and a tense silence fell over us. I was about to ask Erin if she was okay when there was a sudden inhuman screech before the flutter of wings, the clash of metal and concrete, and the nail gun was jolted to life.

'Fuck,' I groused, nudging Erin to move.

Slowly, we got out, I holding the boards up. Erin slid out from underneath me and once she was free, I maneuvered my way out, face set with determination.

'Oh, thank God,' Wendy gasped as she appeared from the wood to see me storming over to the nail gun.

I stepped on it before reaching down to pick it up and shut it off. Then, taking careful aim, I shot the pigeon sitting on a lower shelf before looking for the other. I quickly spotted him flying toward me and instantly started shelling mercilessly. I had him down in seconds.

'Dude, that's gross,' Kevin muttered, watching the bird fall to the ground in a heap.

I ignored his comment and instead smashed the side of the nail gun against the counter, causing the nails to crash out and clank onto the floor.

'Wait, the nail gun,' Wendy suddenly said, grasping the picture of Erin and me tightly.

It was of her flipping the camera off and shielding her face, I with my hand out and some sort of gun in my hand, pointed directly at Erin's face.

'Shit, McKinley, you just saved your girlfriend's life,' Kevin said, obviously getting what Wendy was thinking.

'What?'

I looked over at Erin as she was straightening, looking at me with that same fear in her eyes as before, and then looking back down at the metal object in my hand.

'Oh my God,' I gasped, dropping the gun and staggering back, my eyes glued to Erin.

It was pointing right at her face. In the picture, I was holding a gun. Right at her face. Fuck, was I supposed to cause Erin's death?

'No, no, don't you dare!' she exclaimed, dropping the bird she was holding and running over to me.

'Ian, stop it. Don't go there,' she demanded, grasping my shoulders and shaking me roughly as I tried to remove her hands.

'Ian, look, hey, look, IAN!'

I stopped fighting, eyes closed and head turned away from Erin.

'Look at me,' she ordered, putting her hands on the sides of my countenance and forcing me to face her.

'Zip, look at me,' she repeated, running the pads of her thumbs over my closed eyelids.

I opened them just a tad as she used my pet name, gazing down at her through my long eyelashes.

'I'm fine, okay? You're not going to hurt me.'

'What if I do?' I whispered, the words barely forming.

'Don't think about that, Zip. You aren't going to hurt me. I know you aren't. You can't. Okay? Okay? Hey, okay?'

'Yeah, yeah,' I murmured before pulling her tight against me and burying my nose in her neck, breathing in her scent.

--

**Ooh, spooky. Like? Or not? Please review.**


End file.
